Seth and Leah's big day
by Songs-of-the-wolf
Summary: Seth and Leah Clearwater become werewolves and this is a story of how this affects them. Seth may be a tad bit OOC in the first chapter but bear with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I am not in any way shape or form Stephenie Meyer if I was Jake would be dead.**

**Jake-Hey!**

**Me-Its true and I'm not gonna apoligise.**

**Jake-Why you-**

**Me-Threaten me and I will leave you out of this story. (Glares)**

**Jake-(silence)**

**Me-Moving on...**

Seth's POV

'Seth will you get off the internet already?!' My big pain of a sister yelled up from downstairs. 'I need to use the phone!'

I rolled my eyes and sighed with exasperation, Leah was really getting on my nerves recently. I'd got used to her constant snapping and short temperedness now; it had after all been four months since Sam...

I cut that thought off right there; I did not need to be reminded of that Black Day in the Clearwater household.

But in fact a few things had been getting on my nerves recently, just small things, things I would usually laugh off. Huh must be the fever I have.

'Seth NOW!' Oh yeah Leah had a fever too, crankiness on top of crankiness now; just what my nerves needed.

I ground my teeth together, an unusual reaction for me to do, and yelled back 'What happened to that incredibly decent mobile phone you have?'

It was silent for a moment.

'I _threw_ it away' she responded a snarl in her voice.

Oh… that was the mobile _Sam _had bought her.

I decided against my weird desire to fight and just let her have the connection. _It's only Geography homework after all…_

_

* * *

_

I went round La Push looking for someone to hang out with; I briefly considered going to Sam's but I decided I wasn't up for a Leah tantrum.

After a minute I decided to go visit Jacob, I hadn't seen him since that get together at his place with Charlie Swan and his daughter round; and although I'd never admit it I sort of idolised Jacob, just at his constant happiness, his easygoing personality and the way he's just naturally popular round La Push. Did I mention he was a great mechanic?

_I need a good boost of peace and laughter _I thought as I jogged over to Jacob's.

* * *

'Man' I complained when I left Jake's house; only Billy was in and he was very vague as to where Jake had gone and he kept giving me these weird looks like he was worried or expectant about something. He also kept asking me about my fever which was strange, why would it matter to him how hot the fever feels? Why did he react like I'd electrocuted him when I said Leah had a fever as well? And why did he seem to mean something else when he said he'd tell Jake I called round?

Seriously I need a long rest my fever is making me get _way_ too paranoid. As I left I heard the thundering of the infamous Bella Swan truck. I turned round to look and saw Bella park up and head for the house.

I briefly considered calling after her that Jake's not home –and that Billy's really wound up-but I decided to mind my own business.

When I got home I literally felt tension hit me like a tidal wave when I walked through the door and little wonder as Leah stood in Dad's face her own as red as lava and just as dangerous.

Dad looked sympathetic and Mom looked frightened and I just stood there in the doorway completely confused.

'What's going on?' I asked after my family apparently hadn't noticed my arrival.

My words seemed to unfreeze the picture; Leah turned her furious gaze to me.

'Well it's not like _you_ wouldn't know brother it seems I'm the only one in Washington who doesn't know, even that _Isabella Swan_ knows for crying out loud!' Leah snarled venomously with extra concentrates on the emphasis.

I looked at her still confused.

Leah sneered 'Oh come on. _You_ know that our _dear_ cousin _Emily_ is getting _married_'

At first all I could feel was shock, my brain didn't seem to function anymore it was just frozen in time.

I heard Leah continue though it took me a long time to make sense of the words.

'Everyone else knew but not me, not _poor heartbroken ex-girlfriend_ Leah' she was still sneering out her words but I could hear the hurt and outrage.

'I didn't hear it off Sam or Emily either. Dad just told me and he found out from Charlie and he found out from Bella who found it out from Jacob Black!'

It was then after my shocked brain processed these words that it began to unfreeze and a searing heat started to envelop my body in such a powerful wave I started to shake with it. I was indescribably furious.

'HOW DARE HE?!' I roared everyone turned to me shocked even Leah stopped looking angry and her face was full of awe at my temper.

'AFTER ALL HE'S PUT LEAH THROUGH…'I saw her flinch 'HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL HER HE'S GETTING MARRIED?!'

I then let out a string of profanities during which Leah came out of her reverie and started shaking with rage herself. Dad looked alarmed.

'Now the two of you just calm down there's no use getting upset about this!'

'CALM DOWN?!' We cried in unison. The shaking escalated to new heights.

Even as I yelled, even as the red behind by eyes diluted everything in sight to match my emotions, even through my uncontrollable shaking, a small piece of my mind agreed with Dad and fought to gain control over my towering anger.

Unfortunately it was losing and fast.

'Why should I calm down?' Leah snapped heatedly 'Why should I? You know Sam should have told me first, even Emily my own cousin didn't tell me!'

Mum spoke up for the first time then. 'Leah that's not fair. You know they were giving you space to mend, and announcing they were getting married would not be the best first conversation since …well…you know.'

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The small amount of control I had disappeared and the volcano erupted.

'THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING HASN'T TALKED TO YOU SINCE HE DUMPED YOU?! I'M GONNA K— '

My threat to kill him broke off suddenly as the heat and rage overpowered my senses taking my thought track of speech away.

The shakes were now coming so hard and fast I felt like an earthquake was happening, and the smoke of words 'poisonous but merely a warning of what to come, had ended, now the volcano was exploding. My skin ripped off in the outburst of lava and the beast of the mountain leapt out of it claiming my body its own.

For a few seconds I could not comprehend anything other than my blood thirsty rage, my vision was clouded and though I heard ripping to the side of me I did not recognise that it was the same sound I had just made.

It was the voices in my head that brought sense back to my hazed mind.

_WHOAH! Seth! I didn't realise you'd join us so soon!_

_Are you kidding? Harry's been saying the kid's been running a temperature hot enough to roast a chicken!_

_Guys please Bella could be in trouble!_ Was that Jake?

_Come on everyone Jacob's right we need to assure the Swan girl is safe._ Sam?

What the hell was going on?!

_Well the kid's confused so we should probably give him the heads up._

Even with voices in my head and a very strange feeling I wasn't my normal self it bothered me that someone called me a kid.

_Hey I'm 14 I'm not that young!_ I thought indignantly

I "heard" a weird sort of chuckle that sounded like Sam. _Seth haven't you realised that you're a little umm different?_

Wha… they could hear my thoughts! No wait… I had a fever I must have started having hallucinations. _After all_ I thought as I looked down _I can't actually have paws._

_Seth you're not having hallucinations, and by the way can you _cool_ it already? You shouldn't be so angry right now, you're kind of dangerous._ Sam told me.

What? Me? Dangerous? And what's with me being mad? Sure I was confused but I'd stopped being mad when I first heard the voices.

_So who's giving out those anger waves?_ Sam wondered.

_Sam?_ A new voice asked confused.

I recognised it immediately.

_LEAH!_ I cried out in jubilation. Finally a piece of familiarity in my mind.

The rest weren't nearly as keen as I.

_Leah?!_ Jake exclaimed

_Oh sh— _

_But the legends!_

_How did this happen?!_

_Impossible._ Sam stated in shock.

_Nice to see I'm so kindly welcomed_ Leah muttered sarcastically. But I could hear the confusion in her voice.

I suddenly remembered about the searing heat that had enveloped me just a minute before and the cause of that reaction.

But I had forgot my thoughts were no longer my own.

The voices were suddenly silent and Leah was no longer confused.

_SAM HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL YOU PUT ME THROUGH YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO MY COUSIN?!_

I decided I didn't want to hear this and I noticed all but two minds were focusing on the scenery around them.

I focused on my surroundings relieved only to be shocked by what I saw.

My blood turned cold.

'DAD!' I screamed.

But all that came out was one tortured howl.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I am planning to do a chapter 2 but I need a total of ten reviews before I submit it, hey critism makes me happy and my stories better, all you have to do is type a few words.**

**(Jake is typing in a corner)**

**Me-I do NOT accept swearing and if a certain werewolf plans on trying I will write a detailed fanfic on him having a VERY GRUESOME death.**

**Jake-Damn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who reviewed, hugs and imaginary chocolate éclairs to you all, if you don't like them sorry that's the only good food my mind can conjure up (I'm a bad cook in real life and in the mind). **

**Can I give a special thanks to: **

Starlight on the sunrise

Creamsoda92

Hzl (Your ideas are brilliant my friend!)

Twilight22lover

Cherry-s-twin (I would have sent it in at 5 but my computer crashed and I had to retype it all )

Boleyn

Why me baby

Addicted booklover (Thank you for your constructive comment :P)

**All your reviews were very much apprieciated!**

**Okay I never really meant to leave this chapter for so long so to make it all up to you I've hired Leah to do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Leah: Songs-of-the-wolf is not Stephenie Meyer, she never was or will be and this story is far too crummy for Stephenie Meyer to be interested in so I don't know why she bothers with a disclaimer.**

**Me: sniff**

**Leah: Now enjoy the story of my life being completely chewed up and spat out. (walks off)**

**Me: I hope you're happy**

Seth's POV

_DAD!DAD!DAD!_ I screamed in my mind repeatedly. I knew it did no good but I carried on anyway. Leah stayed silent, in shock.

Sam had told everyone apart from Jacob to turn back and help, while he and Jacob continued the search; at least that's what I gathered from the directions to my house being echoed in several minds at once, but none of it mattered, they were all a haze, whispers.

For the image of my father slumped on the ground, eyes wide yet unseeing, being grasped feebly in my mother's arms had clouded my head, made thinking incomprehensible and the conversation the others held in my head incoherent and unimportant.

That did not mean they could not understand me.

_DAD!DAD!DAD!_

_Seth will you SHUT UP ALREADY?!_! Paul snapped (I had managed to identify the voices before I went into hysteria). I ignored him and carried on, Paul wasn't someone I really got along with, and the guy had a nasty temper.

_Paul KNOCK IT OFF! And Seth that really isn't helping._ It was Sam's turn to try and calm me now, but that was easier said than done when you're working with a hysterical person.

I could have sworn I heard Sam sigh, but that's impossible as you don't inhale and exhale air in your thoughts. He seemed to have made a decision, one the others didn't appear comfortable about, as to why I wasn't sure, the observant part of my mind was preoccupied.

_Seth I'm sorry but YOU NEED TO STOP SHOUTING AND CALM DOWN! YOUR FATHER NEEDS YOU. _

The words hit me like an unstoppable force of nature, snapping me out of hysteria and whipping me into silence. It was like God had spoken to me, I could do nothing but obey. My mind was temporarily consumed by awe of the power in that voice.

_Okay Seth I'm sorry about that but your Father really does need your help, and the best way to start is by being human again._

_Again?_ I asked bewildered_ Please tell me I didn't really hear that word, I was hoping this really had been all a dream, the fever, the exploding, the voices, the paws and my father… Please tell me I'm dreaming._

_We're not dreaming Seth_ Leah spoke then shocking everyone, she hadn't thought a thing since she realised that Dad had collapsed._ No matter how much we wish it was, it's not and wishing isn't going to help as much as hysteria isn't. _

_Now how do we become human again? _She directed this to Sam and I was impressed to hear that there wasn't a falter or whine in her voice.

_First you must focus on being calm and blocking everything else out, you must then recall some link to your human life, like a memory or a strong emotion, anything powerful enough to establish that you're human and not wolf_ I started at the word "wolf"_ you will then feel a little cool but don't resist it, just let it envelop you, embrace it. _

_I'll never get over how spiritual Sam sounds when he says that._ Paul commented trying to jibe him I guess or maybe trying to lighten up the atmosphere but it fell on dead ears, no one cared.

I tried to take in Sam's advice but my mind was too full and too panicked; like that helpless feeling of wanting nothing more than to sleep yet sleep never seems to come and the more you try the harder it gets.

_Seth the ambulance will be at your house in 5 minutes! You need to be human by then, or you will have to leave the house and your father until you've sorted yourself out._

Oh great NOW I was panicked, but it was the wake up call I needed, if I didn't change back right now I wouldn't be able to help Dad and ... it was possible that I would never see him again if I didn't go to hospital with him.

I choked back my fears and focused as hard as I could, imagining metal walls surrounding me, blocking the voices out, I cleared my mind as best as I could and my mind gradually conjured up the most distinct memory I had, one that was certain to finally pull myself together.

* * *

It was a memory that I had from a couple of years ago, the details were blurring, but the main picture was strong and clear. We were all at the beach, me, Dad, Mum and Leah. Leah had just started to go out with Sam and it was a time when she was blissfully happy, no bitterness, or resentment clouding her face, a time when she was not only my big sister; but also my best friend.

My parents had been distracted; Dad was tending to the barbeque we were having and Mum was asleep on the sand, her favourite book laid open next to her. Leah was on her mobile talking to Emily, possibly about prom though I never paid any real attention, and I was clambering on the rocks and driftwood trees around the coast.

I was trying to show off a little, jumping from each rock or log to the next, and with each new stunt I pulled I would see Leah roll her eyes at me. I soon spotted a cluster of rocks that lead out from the coast to the sea, and the end rock jutted out to make a perfect ledge, I could just imagine the view there would be and the look on my sister's face once I had braved the rocks.

So of course I eagerly began climbing over them, and found that it was a more challenging climb than I had originally anticipated. The rocks would sometimes have large spaces between them and were slippery with ocean spray and seaweed, my hands got scraped within two minutes of climbing, but I was determined not to give up.

Eventually though I reached the ledge and I stood there, feeling victorious, as I gazed across the ocean. It was incredible to see how vast the sea was, how it stretched right across the horizon, never seeming to end. Then I heard Leah call me.

Reflexively I spun round, but I slipped on the wet rock and before I could regain my balance a powerful wave knocked me over and I fell into the cold ocean.

I cannot remember much other than the panic, darkness, and cold. The lack of oxygen must of made me pass out as the next thing I could recall was Leah, hair dripping and teeth chattering, was wrapping me up in the only available towel that we had, all the while worrying over me yet scolding me at the same time.

'Are y y you all right? W w why did you d d do something so STUPID Seth? You must be s s so cold, I knew I sh sh shouldn't of let you wander off on your own.'

'L L Leah y you s s sound just like m m mum!' I laughed through my chattering teeth. I went into a coughing fit soon after.

I saw Leah look over to where our parents were, both blissfully ignorant over what had just occurred.

'At least _someone_ looks after you' She sighed.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk without a coughing fit, so I tried forcing the towel into her hands so she could dry herself. She wouldn't hear of it though.

'I'm made of tougher stuff than you are Sethy-wethy' she laughed and true enough her teeth had stopped chattering.

I grimaced 'Don't call me that' I went into another coughing fit.

'Oh I'll call you whatever I like because I am your all powerful older sister.' She laughed once more. She used to laugh a lot.

Her face turned abruptly serious. 'But I just want you to know Seth, that whatever happens, whatever I act like or say or do, that I'll always, _always_ be there for you if you need me. You'll always be my little brother and I'll always love you.'

I blinked at her in surprise; even then, it was not like Leah to pour out her emotions like that.

She looked away to the horizon for a moment, to the setting sun and the colours it cast on to the shimmering water her expression was far away.

'Just do one thing for me" She murmured low and seriously. 'Promise me you'll always smile Seth; that when things get bad and those around you get angry or hurt or scared or confused, just keep smiling, be happy, be Seth. That's all I ask for. All I want.'

Her eyes suddenly met mine, burning in intensity. 'Keep smiling Seth. Keep smiling'

* * *

It was as those words echoed in my head that I felt my body get cool. Only it wasn't really my body, my body still felt warm but deep inside, my very _core_ seemed to cool and as Sam instructed I didn't resist, I let it flow through me.

Turning back into a human was a lot like when I turned into a wolf and yet completely different. When I turned into a wolf my body exploded but going back to human it sort of _imploded_, giving a weird feeling I was being compacted into a small space.

It was bizarre really. I'd only been a wolf for a few minutes yet it felt strange being back in my normal body. I can't say that being a wolf felt that bad…

'Oh my god Seth what's going on?!' My poor mother cried in shock, she was on the verge of hyperventilating. I looked to my side and I was startled to see the huge wolf, that was my sister, crouching with her eyes squeezed tightly shut in the corner of the room.

My jaw dropped when I saw Leah's body collapse in on itself, leaving a much smaller and very naked Leah behind. I looked down. I was similarly indecent.

'Oh god oh god' Mum was having a full on panic attack now, her breath coming in short gasps and her hands clutched Dad tighter.

I felt my own throat tighten at the sight of his limp body.

In the distance I could hear the familiar sound of an ambulance coming steadily nearer.

'It won't be long Dad; the ambulance will be here soon.' I told my father, my voice had an unfamiliar edge to it, as I bent down next to him.

'Yeah Dad, everything will be fine' Leah sounded just like her old self as she comforted Dad with me, all signs of resentment gone.

It was so strange that moment-it was like the calm before the storm-everything just seemed so _right _we were all finally together truly like a family again even if it was not under the best circumstances. Mum had stopped hyperventilating and was gazing with wide eyed wonder at all of us, Leah's face had finally relaxed from the resentful bitter mask we had all become accustomed to, even Dad, his expression was peaceful and I could have sworn I saw his eyes flicker around to all of us.

It was then that I noticed it, the sound of drumming, or more accurately thudding was playing as a background noise in my ears, like the ticking of a clock, you don't notice until your attention is brought to it. The thudding seemed to come from several places, all at different beats to each other, and one beat was slower than the rest and still seemed to be slowing, getting quieter…

My face paled. I put one hand over my father's chest. The thumping of his heart matched the beat exactly.

I didn't hear the others come in, I didn't care I had no clothes on; I paid no attention to the rest of the world, as the rest of the world no longer existed. All that mattered was that the beating stuttered and very suddenly came to a stop.

* * *

It was after the funeral that I became a wolf a second time. It took no effort for me to find the heat that was key to the transformation, Sam had given us a few brief basic details of being a werewolf and guaranteed to us that no one would disturb our alone time today. They would all stay human-give us our space.

Of course we were not alone as we had each other but as our grief was one in the same we were grateful for each others company.

We ran side by side saying little, trying not to think. It wasn't till we reached the cliffs that overlooked the beach that we stopped.

I looked out at the moon that was reflected on the sea, letting its beauty wash over me giving me a short sense relief. The silence and tranquillity of the night seemed to follow Sam's order as well, giving us a true chance to be alone.

Leah spoke first._ Seth… _She hesitated

_Yeah?_

_I just... _She sighed then her thoughts came in a torrent _I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I know I promised you I'd always be there when you needed me, but I've avoided you and Mum and Dad and now…_

_Leah you have nothing to apologise for. In fact you deserve a round of applause to how well you handled Sam and Emily, Dad appreciated that, and you haven't broken your promise to me. _I told her

_Seth…_She murmured then looked out to the sea. Her voice sounded like she was about to cry. I then suddenly realised how long it's been since she actually cried, she hadn't cried when Sam dumped her or since Dad died.

My sister was stronger than I ever gave her credit for.

_Leah you know that promise you made to me?_

_Yes? _She said confused

_I have a promise to make to you._ I told her.

She listened curiously.

_Leah I promise that if you ever want to cry, never doubt that you can cry unashamed in front of me, I'll be a shoulder you can lean on, a person you can shout at and when you're finished I'll be the person that hugs you and tells you its all going to be ok in the end._

She stood in shocked silence just staring at me eyes glistening.

_And I promise you something else too_ I continued _I promise that I'll keep on smiling Leah, I'll keep on smiling._

**A/N: Well there you go people, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. I may moan a bit but I actually enjoyed writing it. Remember folks, constructive criticism makes Songs-of-the-wolf happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE READ!!! I know for some of you this chapter will come as a surprise as you may have read the complete status at the top, but I've received many reviews afterwards asking for me to update and now looking at the summary I realize I did give you guys the impression I would do more. So this chapter is my apology to all you loyal readers, and for the long wait you've had for it, but I disappeared from for 5 months, but note this one really IS the last chapter. If I still get reviews asking to update-its not my problem.**

**Disclaimer: Seth: Songs-of-the-wolf does not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn she does however have a fever, headache and a tummy bug.**

**Me: And I'm oh so happy to share them and spread the love around**.

_

* * *

Miguel__: Look! El Dorado! The city of gold! This could be our destiny! Our fate! _

_Tulio__: Miguel, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice.

* * *

_

Leah POV

I can guarantee that every one of us has, at some point in our lives, has said "My life sucks" I'm certain that everyone has at some point blamed everyone else for their misery. I bet that most of us have snapped at someone on a bad day. I'm convinced that everyone is allowed to cry if they want to, and that they're allowed to cry on the shoulder that was offered.

Right. This is me we're talking about. I can't have the privilege of such luxuries.

Just to give you all the heads up, I'm the daughter of recently deceased Harry Clearwater, ex-girlfriend of Sam Uley, and the only she-werewolf of the entire Quiluete pack. Apparently according to the pack that makes me some sort or glitch in the system, a freak of nature, nothing positive like a legend-to-be or a part of an incredible new discovery about our tribe. Nope I'm just a freak.

How can I be sure? Trust me I know exactly what they're thinking.

_Awwww give it a rest already Leah_. Jared whined in my head.

_Maybe I would if I didn't have people like you jabbering on about Kim all the time in my head_. I snapped.

_Nice one girlie_ Paul laughed in his horselike way.

_Well at least I don't go filling everyone's head with your ex and our alpha._ Jared retorted.

_One all! _Paul crowed.

I tried to hide how much that stung, and not just because he'd mentioned Sam.

_Leah you know he meant all of us, he wasn't excluding you_ Seth said peace making.

_Yeah whatever_. It was easy for Seth to say, the pack had welcomed him into their midst with open arms, but I was a different situation entirely. Because I was an unknown the pack had been wary about me joining them, and soon after my father's funeral, had set up several meetings with the remaining elders as to whether or not I should be accepted. I'm pretty sure that if I didn't have Seth to look after they wouldn't have allowed me to become a pack member, maybe not so much because of the freak of nature thing as being the ex of the alpha.

The others must have become tired of my grouchiness, as they were attempting to drown me out with their own conversations. Our mission today was to locate the most recent trail the red head leech had taken and try to work out a pattern in it.

Pretty pointless, I thought since we'd already worked her pattern is to _not_ have a pattern. Jacob was in charge today since Sam was off doing something or other, and he was unusually quiet compared to how I knew him to be when he was human. According to the others observations, the change had come about after Isabella Swan had dumped him without a second thought when the resident leeches came back.

_Back off Leah_ Jacob snarled at me suddenly. _It's none of your business._

_What? Can't handle being told how you were upstaged by a parasite?_ I taunted pouring salt into the wound. _Did she decide that the smell of wet dog hanging around you was not as desirable as you thought it would be? Or maybe-_

_Or maybe you should tell us what your trying to hide_ he interrupted sharply.

That cut me short. For one fraction of a second.

_OR MAYBE YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU JACKASS!! I DONT HAVE TO TELL ANYONE ANYTHING!!!_

_Geez someone's on their period_ Embry muttered.

Well he just hit the nail on the head, and my mental wall just crumbled. My buried terror from this morning resurfaced with a vengeance, and I was left shaking, both inside and outside.

The whole pack stopped and turned back to stare at me, all the same shocked, disgusted and frightened looks evident in their wide amber eyes.

Before anyone could say anything however Sam decided at that moment to join our midst.

_Hey guys, me and Em have finally got all the wedding invites done whats- whoa!!! _He stumbled over as he ran towards us. _Leah?! Whats going on?!!_

_I wish I knew, I really wish I knew_ I choked, even in my thoughts I sounded strangled.

_Are you pregnant?! _He demanded, and had the situation been different I would have ripped his eyes out for the slight note of possessiveness that was in his voice. _But we've been over for months, who else have you seen?!_

_NO ONE!!!_ I cried, hysteria was suddenly threatening to overwhelm me, and anger started to feed on that._ I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH ANYONE SINCE YOU! I'M NOT LIKE SOME WHO CAN GET OVER A 2 YEAR RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT A BACKWARDS GLANCE!_

Sam flinched and the others, already feeling extremely awkward and disgusted, were slowly trying to excuse themselves from the mission.

Maybe my heart had had enough for one day, maybe Sam's comment on the ever nearing wedding had finally caught up to me but I'm pretty certain that when Seth too turned his back and fled that was what made me scream at them all.

_THAT'S RIGHT YOU LOT RUN!! RUN, BECAUSE GUYS NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANYTHING LIKE THIS, RUN BECAUSE I'M A PHYSICAL THING YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM! RUN BECAUSE YOU GUYS ALL HAVE SOMEONE YOU CAN TALK TO! BUT IF YOU GUYS THINK YOUR ANY BRAVER OR BETTER THAN OTHER MEN JUST BECAUSE YOU TRANSFORM INTO GIANT MANGY DOGS- THINK AGAIN! _

And with that I turned tail and ran towards the cliffs, transforming back to human when I left the forest line, and kept thinking as I ran how unfair life was.

It wasn't enough I'd had my heart broken once was it? I had to lose my father too. It wasn't enough I was a freak of nature, I had to be outcasted by other freaks of nature. It wasn't enough I'd had the love of my life ripped away from me by my own cousin, I wasn't allowed to ever be able to give life to another, never have a child of my own. Just as well I guess, the world didn't need another one of me.

It was when I reached the cliff I knew what I was doing, what I wanted.

You see, it was the very same cliff me and Seth had talked on when he promised he'd always be there for me, and even though I was angry, angry at the world and most of all myself, I couldn't convince myself to be angry at my little brother.

He was a kid. A kid that no matter how hard he tried, couldn't always know what the right thing to say was, a kid that when failing being able to know how to comfort me would leave me to suffer alone, knowing that sometimes it was the kindest, most compassionate thing to do. He knew I didn't want to discuss the details of what was going on in my female world, and that this was something I needed to come to grips with alone.

But still...it would have been nice to have a girlfriend to confide in, have a moan to. A girlfriend who I didn't need to worry about having to hide from, who could empathize with and share my pain. Like Emily had been...

But that's not how life works for me.

I peered down at the great gulf between where I was standing and the sea, and coiled my muscles, preparing to launch myself into the air.

I had a weird sense of dėjà vu, and it took me a second to realise why.

The day my father died Jacob was fretting about the Swan girl being in trouble, later I found out she threw herself off a cliff in an attempt of cliff diving on the most unseasonably stormy day of the year. At the time I thought the girl had next to no brain cells, but now feeling as desolate, abandoned and confused as I did now, I had some empathy for the leech-lover. And a burst of hope.

If something, anything gave the promise of distraction, a brief second of release from the pain I felt, then I would gladly take it. Just a second. Enough to feel that my life may just be worth living.

But I also remembered that the leeches came back after they saw her cliff diving experience, and the last I heard, the Swan girl had become a happy, whole person again.

I knew my hope was illogical. I've never been superstitious, and I used to view the story of our tribe with great disdain and tease my father endlessly because he was a rigid believer of it.

But I was desperate, and logic had left my life long ago.

I threw myself into empty air, seeking the space, wanting the physical void to fill my mind, to give me a few seconds of peace.

My life was one huge mess at the moment, a giant hellish pit intended to maim and cripple me.

But a dieing heart was made whole again by jumping off this cliff. Maybe, just maybe, whatever miracle had worked for Bella Swan might work for me.

Maybe there was change over the horizon.

**The quote at the beginning was from Dreamworks **_**The Road to El Dorado**_** and for some reason it just popped into my head when I was writing this. Can you guess who's Seth and who's Leah? XD

* * *

**

**A/N Well there you have it, I shall leave happier tales of Seth and Leah to other more dedicated authors, and I know this ended on a little bit of a sad note, but I tried to make it as hopeful as possible. That's why I wanted to leave it at the last chapter because I knew if I had to do another chapter it would be a Leah point of view and it's difficult to show how Seth keeps his promise to her when she has so many problems, especially on something as personal as the time of the month. On a positive note we know she finally confides in Jacob and he's someone that could share the pain with her and understand it, and as I believe that everything balances out eventually, I'm sure it will be uphill for Leah from there.**

**Leah: (Sarcastically)Oh thank you for your kind words of spiritual wisdom.**

**Jacob: (Sarcastic also) Yeah she's full of it isn't she?**

**Seth: (Oblivious) Hear that Leah? Things are looking up! (tail wags)**

**Me: Awww.(Hugs Seth) Oh and just for the record Jacob, movie Jacob is waaaaaaay better than you, and I hate the Twilight movies, so there.**

**Jacob: You're telling me that Taylor Lautner plays me better than myself?!!!**

**Me: Yes and I might just set up a forum for people to state their opinions on the movie and how much we hate you (blinks innocently)**


End file.
